Not The Doctor
by rainbowrobot28
Summary: Living with Seamus wasn't always easy. But at some point, you realize the people you need most have been right in front of you the entire time. Ron first-person-POV, slash, rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

1

As I lie here, face down in a rather wet patch of grass, I'm beginning to realize how odd these last weeks have been. I don't know why or how, but for the first time since I've known him, I don't believe it's directly related to Mr. Boy-Who-Lived. I mean, I love him; he's my fucking best. But sometimes, he's just a pain in the ass. And 'Mione. She's just...well, Hermione. Nothing new to report there. But, either way, neither of them have anything to do with my present situation, which happens to be that a small, purple flower is poking me in the eye. By the way, I'm not just lying in wet grass for my personal enjoyment. There've been a series of somewhat unfortunate events that have led to this painful, yet slightly amusing point in time. As I stand here, attepting to pick the tiny pieces of grass off my shirt, I can see lightning flashing over the lake. I should probably make my way to the common, before Harry organizes a search party to come look for me. He can be a bit manic sometimes, I've noticed.

Anyway--why I was sprawled like a baby deer on the front lawn. It started sometime early this morning, before I was even remotely conscious. I was sleeping, innocently enough, when I feel something bonk me right on the side of my head. Scared the hell outta me, to be honest. So I sat up, only to find a black sneaker perched in my lap. Still half asleep, I sat there, rubbing my head and scanning the room for the attacker. Dean was MIA, as usual...Harry appeared to still be sleeping, like any normal person would be doing at this hour...I couldn't find Neville, but he doesn't seem like the type to be tossing shoes at people's heads. Which only leaves one person: Seamus. I could hear things being thrown around in his general area. Now, it's not that I hate Seamus. We get along well enough...I just usually dislike him when we're forced to communicate. But generally, he's a prick bastard, if you ask me.

"Christ, Seamus. What in the bloody hell are you doin?" I shuffled my way over to him. He was on his knees, rummaging through the chest at the end of his bed, with everything he owned scattered about the room.

"Mind yer own, will ya?" He drawled back, not even looking at me. He was tossing things around like a madman; his clothes, books, cards, snacks, and, coincidentally, shoes, were now in every corner of the room.

"I'd just like to know what the hell you're doing, and why it can't possibly wait until morning," I said, somehow spotting the matching sneaker, causing me to rub my head again.

"Just fuck off, Weasley," he shot back, rather loudly. Instead of starting an argument, I just aimed the sneaker at his head and went for it. Unfortunately, it was dark and I'm not the best shot in the world, so it hit him in the shoulder and bounced off into his growing pile of belongings. It didn't seem to affect him one bit, so I turned and made my way back to my bed, mumbling obscenities under my breath.

In several hours, I was awakened by Harry rambling about "a bloody earthquake last night." I didn't even want to imagine what Seamus had done after I fell back asleep. I was hoping Harry and whoever might have cleaned up the mess before I got up. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The room looked even worse than it had before, probably because now I could actually see. Harry and Neville had just up and left it as it was. I don't really blame them; it's not their mess. I got dressed and wandered over to Seamus' bed, just out of curiosity. Sure enough, there he was: passed out on a pile of dress shirts and school books. Brilliant. It was a shame, really...he was a decent kid when he wasn't drunk off his ass or just being a dick for the fun of it. I sat down on his bed to get the full effect of his drunken rage last night, at which point I noticed two things. One, his bed was amazingly neat and well-kept in comparison to his other things. And two, he actually wasn't that bad to be around when he's...passed out. A part of me even felt a little bad for him, because when he woke up, he'd have to go around and clean up the whole room with a splitting headache. I sat there for almost ten minutes before deciding to gather some of his things from around the room and put them back in some sort of order. Why? I don't really know. Just hours before he'd told me to fuck off and mind my own. But it was Saturday, and I had nothing better to do. Besides, there was nothing he could've done about it right then anyway. So I went around, semi-folding shirts, getting his books together, and pairing up shoes, even the flying ones. I'll admit, I ate some of the stray snacks that I found. But I deserved it; I was cleaning up his mess. After about an hour, there wasn't really that much else to do. Now it was just Seamus, sprawled on the floor, out cold. I turned to leave, but stopped when I got to the doorway. I couldn't just leave him lying there. Christ. I went back over and picked him up. He wasn't heavy; he was shorter and weighed less than me, so it wasn't hard. I put him on his bed, but I wasn't about to undress him or go out of my way to make him comfortable. I'm nice, but I'm not that nice. I debated about whether or not I should leave a note saying it was me, and not to be such an asshole. But I decided against it. I was content with just knowing that he owed me for it.


	2. Chapter 2

2

By the time I'd finally wandered down to the Great Hall, most everyone was already gone. There were several small groups of people huddled at tables, looking like they were either studying intently or coming up with some extensive plan for world domination. I stood there, squinting and trying to find Harry. I figured I would look less confused if I wasn't wandering around aimlessly. Apparently, I was wrong.

"Lost something, Weasel?" I heard Malfoy ask sarcastically from behind me. I didn't particularly want to turn around, but I knew he wouldn't go away otherwise. I sighed and turned to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing with their arms crossed, grinning. "I saw your boyfriend wander outside about a half hour ago with the usual disgusting company. Looks like you've been left behind," Draco scoffed as Crabbe and Goyle snickered madly behind him. I gave up on arguing with Malfoy years ago...I found that just walking away pissed him off much more. So I shook my head lazily and pushed past him to make my way outside. But he wasn't ready to give up yet. "You'd have better luck with your whore upstairs, Weasel. He shouldn't be going anywhere for a while," Malfoy shot. I stopped and turned again.

"What?" was all I could think of to say. I saw Crabbe punch Goyle in the shoulder, and they both began laughing again.

"I saw that little Irish twat stumbling around last night. Why else would you've parted from Potter for a whole hour?" I could tell that Malfoy was enjoying this way more than he should've.

"Just sod off, you fucks," I said. I turned and walked towards the main doors. Now I was just confused. What the hell had Seamus been doing last night that MALFOY had shown an interest in his mental state? He's usually too busy playing with Goyle's bitch tits to take notice in other people. I considered going back up to the room to see if Seamus was awake so I could ask him some questions about his interesting night out. But then I figured I should just go find Harry and let Seamus recover on his own. I walked outside to find what seemed like every student of the school wandering about aimlessly like zombies. Nobody really had anything better to do, and the weather was decent, so everyone decided to mingle around outside. I decided to walk around as well. Standing like a moron on the stairs probably wasn't going to get me very far. At first glance, I hardly saw any Gryffindors at all. My first thought was, "Maybe there had been a secret house meeting no one had told me about." When I realized how ridiculous that scenario was, I figured I should start checking the places we usually went. The closest was was Hermione called her 'Study Tree.' Sounds exciting, I know. It was just a big, shady tree near the lake that, for some reason, Hermione found exceptional for reading under. When I finally found it, there was just a little group of Hufflepuff girls huddled together, reading a magazine and giggling to each other. I could tell they were younger, because when they saw me, they all stopped laughing and just stared at me like I'd said something incredibly stupid. One of the girls in the back nudged her friend, whispered something to her, then they both started laughing again. This was becoming a regular occurrence for the day, it seemed. I just mumbled something about looking for someone, then turned to continue my search.

Which I would've, if I hadn't seen Ginny race by a couple feet ahead of me, giggling madly like a ten year old. She was quickly followed by Dean, who was clearly slower, but still seemed more enthusiastic about the chase. If that's even possible. I stood there, wondering whether or not I should run after them. I really didn't want to know what Dean's intentions would be when and if he ever caught Ginny...besides, Dean wasn't that bad. It could be worse. Ah, fuck. I watched them run up the stairs and back into the school. The common room was empty when I left it, and it was a fair guess that that's where they were headed. I swear, I should've given up on protecting that girl's 'innocence' years ago. I jogged back to the school, my search for Harry cut short once again. It felt like I'd just made the journey down the ten thousand stairs from the rooms, and now I got to do it again. It's not so easy being lazy these days. When I finally got to the portrait, I was almost afraid to go in. I was almost hoping there would be no one in there, and I could just laugh at myself for being an over-protective big brother and get on with my day. But when I went in, it was a very different story. Oh, they were in there, just as I'd expected. But what I wasn't expecting was to see Dean, on top of Ginny, on the floor...shirtless.

"DEAN!" There was a whole list of things I would've rather called him, but I figured we should stick to just names for now. I must've startled them more than I thought, because Dean jumped and hit his head on the coffee table in the center of the room before rolling around and looking at me.

"Ron?" he said, confused. He squinted at me, and Ginny squealed behind him.

"Ronald! What the fuck are you doing here?" she screeched, jumping up from the floor and frantically adjusting herself.

"Better question, what the fuck are you doing here?" Ginny blushed, shot a glance at Dean, then appeared to be counting the number of threads in the rug. Now Dean was just standing there, looking like a confused idiot. It was amusing, considering that title was usually reserved for me. The awkward silence floated there for several more minutes before a groggy voice came from the opposite side of the room.

"Dean?" Seamus said quietly. It looked like he'd just woken up and came downstairs on account of the yelling. Dean and Ginny spun around at the same time and stared at him.

"Wonderful! Now everybody's going to know!" Ginny yelled, spinning around and running up the stairs to her room. Now it was just me, Dean, and Seamus, standing there, staring at each other. Well, actually, Dean and Seamus were staring at each other. I was just watching them. Dean stood, still shirtless and looking scared, while Seamus just looked tired, surprised, and almost...hurt. I had to say something before the room imploded.

"Seamus...you're awake," Good one. Put loads of thought into that. But still, neither of them spoke. I could tell that Dean's half-naked presence was upsetting Seamus for one reason or another, so I had to get him out. "Dean, it'd probably be a good idea for you to go. Far away. Now," Dean turned and looked at me, but didn't say anything, he just nodded slightly. He turned back to Seamus, looking like he expected him to speak. But he didn't, he just kept staring back at him. After several more seconds, Dean picked his shirt up off the floor and left the common. Seamus continued standing there, but now he was looking at me. I almost expected him to speak, but he didn't. He just stood there. So instead of just awkwardly staring at him, I walked over and straightened the coffee table, put the pillows back on the couch, and started arranging the candles sitting on the table. Eventually, I heard Seamus shuffle back up the stairs. Which was good, because I don't think I could've found anything else to do to avoid dicussing the previous situation. I sat there on the fluffy, red couch, wondering what the hell that whole bit was about. I sat there until I heard a loud crash upstairs. And, I was guessing, it from our dorms. Fucking hell.


End file.
